Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio-frequency (RF) device package and a method for fabricating the same, and in particular, to a radio-frequency (RF) device package with improved RF loss and linearity performances and a method for fabricating the same.
Description of the Related Art
In high speed applications (e.g. radio-frequency (RF) applications), the conventional RF device package comprises several discrete RF chips and other active or passive devices (such as power amplifiers (PAs), filters, decoupling and matching circuits) mounted on an RF main die by a wire bonding method. However, the conventional RF device package suffers from loss and low linearity problems because ground (GND) planes of the wire-bonding RF chips are designed to contact to the RF main die.
Thus, a novel RF device package with improved RF loss and linearity performances is desirable.